Special Beginnings
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Yamamoto wants to tie Gokudera to him and that meant marriage but Gokudera is skeptical to say yes, fearing that he might ruin Yamamoto's life further.


Title: Special Beginnings

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairings: TYLYamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato (TYLYamaGoku/TYL8059)

Rating: T

Warnings: Shounen ai, language

Genre: General, romance,

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Summary: Yamamoto wants to tie Gokudera to him and that meant marriage but Gokudera is skeptical to say yes, fearing that he might ruin Yamamoto's life further.

A/N: Written for the Our 8059 vol 3 project for Yamamoto's birthday~! **Theme****:** Wedding month.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deep emerald eyes blinked in confusion. He was sure his hearing was going, but that didn't seem to be the case when he gazed into the hazel eyes of his lover of ten years. His eyes were intense and filled with burning determination, so different from the happy-go-lucky facade he always put up.<p>

The plump lips he knew so well parted to repeat the sentence that was said, and he could feel his heart race at the words.

"Will you marry me Gokudera?" Yamamoto repeated. His voice was earnest and sure. He reached into his shirt pocket and took out the wedding band that he had specially made just for the proposal and then presented it to him. "I love you, please marry me."

Gokudera could only stand there flabbergasted. There was no way he could give him an answer. _'This can't be real...' _He kept telling himself that. It was just a stupid prank or something like that. There was no way Yamamoto was asking for his hand in _marriage._

"Hayato," Yamamoto was persistent. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you–"

The door to the vacant room they were using suddenly opened cutting Yamamoto in midsentence. They turned to see who it was that interrupted them and saw that it was no other than Tsuna.

"Ah Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun? Sorry did I interrupt something?" Tsuna gave an apologetic and embarrassed smile when he saw them. "I didn't expect anyone to be in this room now. I'll just leave."

At Tsuna's voice Gokudera snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"You don't have to do that tenth," he pushed Yamamoto's hands from his shoulders and hurried over to Tsuna's side. "You may use the room. I'll be taking my leave now."

Yamamoto gave a sigh. It was obvious that Gokudera was trying to escape. _'Damn it.' _"Gokudera, wait, you didn't give me an answer."

Instead of answering Gokudera hurried out the door without so much as a look back.

"Is everything all right?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone. He really didn't mean to interrupt them.

Yamamoto gave him one of his usual smiles. "Yeah it'll be fine," with a small wave he exited the room. Right now he needed to find Gokudera.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"What was that idiot thinking?" Gokudera took a long drag from the cigarette that was between his lips. He removed it from his lips and exhaled the smoke just as he crushed the bud in the glass ashtray that sat on top of the mahogany coffee table. "Aren't we already living together? What more does the idiot want?"

He reached for another stick from the almost empty pack on the coffee table and stuck it in his mouth. His nerves were still fried and he wanted so much to just calm down. Just thinking about what Yamamoto said had his face as red as a cherry.

"Damn it," he lit the cigarette and sucked in the smoky nicotine into his system. "Damn it...why did he have to do something like that and mess up my pace...?"

A part of him was actually happy that Yamamoto proposed to him but the practical part of his mind was against it. He couldn't see a future for them. They were both male and that in itself spelt disaster. Not to mention they were in the mafia where death practically walked with them hand in hand. To add marriage to that was just plain crazy.

_'Why is he making this difficult?' _he crushed the cigarette in the overstuffed ashtray and lay back on the couch. _'I half expected him to get hitched to some girl years ago.'_

He ignored the slight pain in his heart at the thought and rolled over in the couch, turning his back to the coffee table. Everything he built up over the years was being broken down just by those words. He wanted so bad to just say yes but he didn't want to ruin Yamamoto's life any more than he had.

If it wasn't for him Yamamoto would have had a successful career as a professional baseball player. But instead he was staining his hand with blood and working for the mafia. Yamamoto gave up his future to be with him and thus chose to live the life of a Mafioso, one that would always have a brush in with death. It wasn't the life he wanted to condemn someone he loved.

"Why choose me?" he voiced out loud before sleep took over him. His eyes closed and he welcomed the abyss of darkness that would lead him to slumber-land. He hadn't had a proper rest in days and he wanted to catch up on some.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Yamamoto found it easy to find where Gokudera retreated to. It was weird that whenever they had a disagreement in the office he would always head home. Home being the two bedroom apartment they shared. That thought made Yamamoto's heart warm. But he didn't want them to just share a home; he wanted them to share everything.

He smiled slightly when he saw Gokudera lying peacefully on their plush dark blue couch. His back was turned to him and he wasn't able to see the peaceful expression that he knew would be on his face.

Gokudera was snoring lightly and his clothed chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

His face softened as he watched Gokudera sleep so peacefully. "If you sleep here, you'll catch a cold," he walked over to the couch and picked up Gokudera gently bridal style, making sure that he was careful enough to prevent him from waking.

With Gokudera in his arms he made his way over to their shared bedroom, which was at the end of the hall. He had to pass by their small kitchenette to reach the hall where the bedrooms were. Once he was before the door he skillfully opened it with the load in his arms. Though he wouldn't go as far to call Gokudera 'load' as he silvernette was really light.

He carefully placed his sleeping beauty on the bed and pulled up the sheets to cover him. _'He looks so peaceful...'_ Just as he was about to pull away a hand gripped on to his white shirt.

"Nhg...Yama...moto..."

The hand on his shirt tightened and Gokudera began to stir in his sleep. It was only a matter of time till Yamamoto was staring into hazed over emerald depts.

"Gokudera are you awake?" Yamamoto asked in a soft whisper like tone.

Twin pools of green tried to focus on what was before them. Gokudera blinked until his eyes were focused on the face before his.

"Yamamoto?" he released his shirt when he realized he had it in his grasp. "Oh you're back..."

Yamamoto gave a small smile and sat down. The bed dipped from the extra weight. "We need to talk."

Gokudera averted his eyes but Yamamoto would have none of it. He gripped his chin and held his head in place, forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded in a gently tone. "Talk to me. I want to know your answer."

Pale cheeks set aflame in embarrassment and Yamamoto couldn't help but think how cute it made Gokudera appear. Gokudera's lips trembled and he worried the bottom one in his mouth. The action only made him appear even cuter to Yamamoto.

"There's nothing to say," Gokudera was still trying to avoid the topic.

Yamamoto's eyes dulled. "Is us getting married so wrong?"

The anger and frustration that Gokudera was bottling up inside broke loose from what Yamamoto said.

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed. His body shaking as he tried to control his emotions. "You're asking a guy to marry you! I'm sure you're old enough to realize that you're making a mistake! Isn't your father expecting grandchildren? You won't get any if you stay with me. So why don't you just go find yourself some woman to marry and leave the mafia business to those without half-baked resolution."

By the time he was finished he was heaving.

Yamamoto looked at him calmly before he reached forward and touched his cheeks. "If you want me to leave, why are you crying?"

Gokudera was about to say something but Yamamoto silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled back he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a tight hug.

"I'm sure I've told you this millions of times already but I'll say it again and again until you finally believe me," he pulled back and looked directly into the emerald depths of his lover. "I love you and only you Gokudera Hayato. Nothing will ever change that fact. As long as I have you, that's all I need. So will you believe me?"

A nod of the head was the only response he got but he was satisfied with it. He brought their bodies closer, relishing the feeling of one another.

"Marry me, Gokudera?" Yamamoto whispered. He took out the ring from his pants pocket and waited. When Gokudera made no move to protest he placed the golden band on his left ring finger. "Perfect match."

Heat spread across Gokudera's cheeks and it travelled to his neck and ears. He was immensely happy but he wasn't about to show it openly.

"If you dare leave me I'll kill you," he murmured against Yamamoto's neck, hiding his face from view.

A smile split across Yamamoto's face. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**TBC**

A/N: How was it? Well part two will be up once it has been released in volume 4 which will be on Gokudera's birthday. Sep 9th. Such along wait huh? Sorry about that, but rules are rules~ R&R okies~!

8059 all the way!

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
